


Green

by MultiphandomHeather



Series: Colours [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Haseul deserves all the love and that's all I have to say, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, she is doing great and I'm proud of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather
Summary: Nature, balance, healing and growthWe often ignore green
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Im Yeojin & Jo Haseul, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: Colours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Green

Green.

It was a colour of the dense forest located only a couple streets from their school and the shimmering shade of the lake it towered above. The colour of light signalising it was okay to go, the colour of frogs hopping around the garden, the colour of jalapenos Heejin insisted on adding to most of her meals and the colour of the wrapper of Haseul’s favourite candy.

Colour embedded in nature, one of the elemental components of the world as it’s known. Shade of first sprouts in the earth, whispering the silent promise of rebirth. The colour hidden in the stability of the biggest trees, colour that provided comfort even in minimum amount and which presence was often taken for granted. So did Haseul’s more often than not.

It was the colour of her polite words directed at every person she interacted with. The fact she brushed off any jabbing remarks and the sting they left no matter how hard she tried not to feel it. Green were the bills she took out of her wallet when she paid for her friends’ food and the gratefulness in their eyes.

The taste of coffee she made for whoever came over and the homey smell of baked goods she always prepared for the occasion. It was the colour of tiles in the kitchen and the colour of plants lined by the window. The soothing atmosphere enveloping everyone who stepped into the small room and into its resident’s arms. Haseul’s whole being was covered in the colour.

However, the colours appear different when nobody’s looking.

It was the occasional chest pain and shortness of breath. The pressure clasping Haseul with just the amount of force to remind of its presence, but never enough to fully crush her. Pale shade of tea filling the cup she held a bit too tightly and the even tighter smile she put on every morning.

The neon colour of letters on her electric clock that seemed to outwardly mock her during yet another all-nighter. The colour of pen she used to underline important passages and the salty taste of tears falling down her face as the pieces of information refused to fall into place, opting for scrambling all across her mind instead.

Colour of the bottle she accidentally dropped and the loud smash that followed. The clumsy way she tried to pick up the shattered pieces with trembling hands. Sharp pain when the glass pierced her skin and colour of the kitchen cloth she used to take care of the mess. The feeling of helplessness she tried to fight because how could a miniscule inconvenience bother her that much.

On Saturday afternoons it was the colour of pencil in Kahei’s hand, used by her to carefully write Korean alphabet. The slightly dulled colour of her sighs when she made a mistake that was always overshadowed by the vibrant shade of a dazzling grin appearing when another grammar structure became comprehendible. The evident excitement bursting inside her at Haseul’s praise. The colour of progress she made since their first session.

Colour of the shock jolting through Haseul’s body when she realised she was falling in love.

The colour that flashed in her eyes when she saw Kahei walking hand in hand with Ha Sooyoung. The creak of plastic coffee cup she gripped a bit too tightly and the forceful way she turned her head away. Colour of unsympathetic pity she felt for herself because of course Kahei would fall for such a majestic human being. It was the colour of Sooyoung’s tight sweater and Kahei’s dress as they laughed at something together. It was the beautiful picture they created, painted in every shade of Haseul’s misery.

It was the curiosity in Yerim’s voice when she asked about the statuesque girl and Hyejoo’s casual answer that pierced Haseul’s heart even deeper.

_Youngie is cool_

It was the colour of the textbook Haseul took out to seem as unbothered as possible. The colour of the graph she focused on to ignore the fact that Hyejoo didn’t have the nickname for her and that she could never be as cool as Sooyoung was. It was the vow she took to get over Kahei, to be happy for her and the moment she realised the first part will be a huge problem.

It was the way Yeojin started frowning occasionally, during some of their conversations and the nervous bouncing of her leg as if she wanted to speak but her words got blocked by green vines tightening their hold around them.

 _Hesitation._ The hue of life Haseul was way too familiar with.

The colour of metaphorical light she gave herself that finally pushed her to ask and the colour of dark spots on her shirt that appeared when Yeojin immediately started crying on her shoulder. The broken sound of her voice and small hiccups. It was Haseul’s patience as she gently guided her friend through the tangled mess of feelings. Dark colour of the truth she ultimately learned that made her hug the girl even tighter. It was the colour of affirmations she poured into Yeojin straight from her own heart.

During the next movie night, it was Heejin’s victorious laugh when her rock beat Hyejoo’s scissors and Hyunjin’s groan when it was a Disney film again. The colour of murky waters surrounding Hercules as he swam towards Megara and the strange way Haseul related to her situation. But it was also the colour of bitter realisation that there was no hero on their way to rescue her. The colour of heaviness settling in her chest once again as she tightened the blanket around herself. When Yeojin turned around to look at her it was in the smiles they exchanged and the surprising katharsis Haseul experienced in that moment. The colour of determination filling her as she decided to be her own hero for once.

Colour of Chaewon’s favourite ice cream and the smear she left on Yerim’s cheek when the spoon “accidentally” missed her mouth. It was the colour of napkin Hyejoo used to gently wipe the smudge off and the bright smile that couldn’t be contained no matter how much she rolled her eyes at the two. The moment Haseul realised she was a witness of something beautiful budding like the gentlest leaves on a fresh tree branch. The colour of Kahei’s fleeting gaze that lasted a second longer than usual and the feeling deep in Haseul’s gut that told her something important was going to happen soon.

The confirmation of her suspicions that came merely a couple days later when Kahei excused them both from the group and led Haseul outside. Shadows of the trees dancing on her face as she calmly explained the concept of polyamory and the slow awakening of Haseul’s mind when she realised what could that mean for them. The slight shake of her voice when she replied to Kahei’s confession and the freeing realisation that for once she had no doubts about her situation. Tenderness of the older girl’s touch when their hands found each other and the approval shining in their friends’ eyes at the sight.

It was in the small tweaks in her daily routine like buying two cups of coffee instead of one or looking up any artistic events in the neighbourhood for date ideas. The colour of awkward silence hanging in the air when she and Sooyoung were both waiting for Kahei’s art class to end. Their attempts at making conversation and the relief washing upon them when the bell finally rang. Colour of the trees in the park the three of them walked around in and the tension slowly evaporating from the atmosphere. It was the small peck Kahei left on her cheek and the first hug Haseul ever exchanged with Sooyoung, a bit stiff and uncertain on both ends but a hug nonetheless.

The fuzzy feeling pushing the usual anxious train of thought back as Haseul went to bed undisturbed. Colour of a deep sigh she let out right before falling asleep that lifted a huge chunk of the burden weighing her heart down.

The colour of taking the first step in a new direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment done! Lil froggy will get her chapter soon and in the meantime feel free to find me on tumblr: multiphandomheather. Thanks so much for reading ^^


End file.
